As is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, WAVE (Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments) is conventionally known as a standard used in intelligent transport systems (ITS).
In the WAVE standard, a control channel (CCH) and a service channel (SCH) independently exist. The control channel is used to transfer a control signal necessary for connection control. The service channel is used to provide a service. The service channel includes a plurality of types having different frequencies on a service basis.
A WSA (Wave Service Advertisement) is transmitted on the control channel from a provider terminal to a vehicle terminal. The WSA includes information that specifies the type of service to be provided and the frequency to be used to provide a service. When a service type included in the WSA received from the provider terminal matches a service available to a subject terminal, that is, the vehicle terminal, the vehicle terminal opens a service channel having the frequency specified by the WSA.